The present invention relates to a coupling for scaffolding.
Previously proposed couplings used for assembling scaffolding tubes include bolts and nuts which serve to connect the tubes to the coupling. The erection of scaffolding with couplings of this type represents a difficult and lengthy process because for each tube connection bolts must be screwed into the nuts. Furthermore, due to the weather exposure which occurs on building sites, bolts are liable to rust and deteriorate thereby increasing the difficulty of assembling the scaffolding.